


Quiet, darling.

by syclad



Series: Haikyuu x reader [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Dildos, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syclad/pseuds/syclad
Summary: Tendou isn't a goodie two shoes, and Y/n isn't the so-called angel either.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x reader [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169954
Kudos: 12





	Quiet, darling.

Y/n sat nervously in class, moving her legs impatiently. It seemed like she was. She glanced at Tendou who was happily chatting with Ushijima at the back of the class, not even looking back at her. She was about to call out to him but instead, she gripped the table and rested her forehead on the plain wood. That was what made Satori look at her briefly, and when he noticed the state the poor girl was in his usual smirk widened.

No one other seemed to notice the little huffs of air the h/c haired girl was letting, and she was glad that it was that way. No one needed to know what kind of game the redhead was playing with her. She crossed her legs as she could, trying to look as normal as possible for the others even if she wanted to squirm around.

On the other hand, Satori was enjoying himself way too much, watching with his peripheral vision the h/c haired girl try to appear calm. She was blushing crazily with his thighs pressed together, leaving the little control in Tendou's possession take over her body. Tendou loved that. Having control over his significant other as they tried not to uncover themselves, and the pretty result that left them whining and begging for him over and over, their teary eyes directed at him as he teased them further and further. He loved leaving him all shaken up, especially since everyone thought Y/n was a little naive angel, and he wanted to mess her up.

Finally, the teacher came into the class, every student getting into their respective seats as he started to take attendance. "Y/n" the female almost yelped, pressing her thighs together harder, slowly raising her head to look at her teacher. "Here..." she almost whimpered, making the teacher raise an eyebrow "I don't hear you Y/n, speak up". Y/n wanted to bite on her hand to prevent anything from coming out, but she didn't want to risk being thrown into detention just for that. "H-Here." She stuttered but managed to speak almost normally. Tendou contained a snicker. He was being good for the time being, leaving the vibrations at the minimum, but he didn't intend to be so kind later on.

The lesson continued on, and honestly, Y/n couldn't really concentrate on whatever he was saying, she was blankly staring at the board as the man wrote on it, not really being able to read any of it. She heard his name being called, recognizing the teacher's voice by mere chance. "Could you please tell us the answer L/n?" the h/c haired girl was about to give him an answer before she instinctively bit her hand, a muffled cry coming out of her mouth. "Well? What is the answer?" She tried her hardest not to moan, for god's sake, it would definitely get her caught if she did. "It i-is twelve?". The teacher shook his head and went to ask another student, the vibrations going down.

Y/n's head snapped to Satori's seat, glaring at him sharply as the red-head only smiled sweetly. What a sadist. He loved seeing his girlfriend in pain and discomfort, it turned him on watching her so helpless. 

It was all good until they arrived at the lunchroom, taking a seat with all of the shiratorizawa volleyball team when Tendou turned the vibrator all the way up, making Y/n gasp and almost drop her tray. Tendou, 'concerned', helped Y/n up, the shorter female glaring at him, not being able to form a word to confront him even though she wanted to. She was on the verge of letting all kinds of sounds escape through her lips and to prevent that she quickly ran to her seat and shoved a piece of sandwich into her mouth, her eyes never leaving the red-head who was acting as if nothing happened. Asshole.

As time passed everyone was starting to question why the usually talkative Y/n was almost curled up in her seat, eating in silence and avoiding any sort of eye contact. Semi tapped Y/n's shoulder, leaning backward when said girl let out a muffled cry and hardly bit down on her sweater. "Y/n are you doing okay? You don't seem so good." The h/c haired girl only nodded briefly and so they decided to drop the subject as to not make the girl overwhelmed. 

It was going a painful wait for Y/n until the end of the day, her legs almost shaking already as he decided to lean on Tendo who slowly stroked her hair, gripping it slightly from time to time, not enough for it to be visible to the others, but enough for Y/n to bite his shoulder. When the others distracted themselves Tendou grabbed a handful of hair, jerking the h/c haired girl's head backward and starting a trail of kisses that suddenly stopped at her jawline. He pressed his lips to the shorter's flesh, smirking and teasingly nibbling on it before going back to their last position. As soon as it began it finished. Y/n whined at the loss of contact, gripping on Satori's shirt as she tried to press their bodies together. "Please Tendou... I-I need you". Tendou looked down at the boy, licking his lips before averting his eyes to the team, who fortunately didn't hear the girl begging for him. Tendou was desperate too, but he was willing to wait the entire day just to watch his girlfriend's cute reactions. It was only to make it better when they were alone.

He leaned down and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, giving her temple a kiss. "Just wait honey, it will be worth the wait, I promise." Y/n nodded slowly, burying her face in her lover's shoulder. 

Tendou had turned off the vibrator for a few minutes, and this cute moment just seemed to be the perfect one to turn it all the way up. Y/n yelped in surprise, attracting the attention of some students who gave her strange looks. The boy was too dazed to even care about it, gripping on Tendou's shoulder, fearing her legs would eventually give out.

Tendou wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled them closer, Y/n hissing at the contact. The cloth was getting suffocating, she wanted to strip right then and there, not caring about any living being walking around the school.

The redhead snickered and patted her head with his sly smile, toying around with the speed as he carefully studied Y/n's reactions. "Come on baby, you can wait for a few more hours, can't you? If you don't cum until we get home, I'll let you come plenty of times" Y/n whined once again, the sounds were getting louder so Tendou put a hand over her mouth. "If you come before we get home, I will make you suffer. Now go, we've got class baby!". He let go of the shorter female, walking away and leaving Y/n almost whimpering in the middle of the lunchroom. The h/c haired girl walked closely behind Tendou, she didn't want to be afar from him when she was in this state, it made her nervous.

Hours passed by slowly, Tendou wouldn't let her answer any of the questions the teacher asked her, always turning the vibrations to the maximum when she barely opened her mouth. Thankfully they passed the strange behavior of the girl as her having a cold, or feeling bad. That's what they'd like to think at least.

The walk to Tendou's home was brief, the redhead practically dragging Y/n to his house. Tendou decided that today's practice wasn't as important as fucking his hirlfriend until she begged him to stop. Not even half. Y/n was pushed on the bed as soon as they were at his door. Thank god Tendou's parents were on a business trip.

Before the h/c haired girl could say anything, Tendou hushed her with a kiss, his tongue playing around the other mouth. Y/n felt something that clearly wasn't skin wrap around his wrists, but she could only care less about that at that moment. She only could focus on Satori's lips, now that the so desired contact finally was being granted to her she wasn't going to just decline it. Y/n took off all of her clothes while Tendou only took off his shirt, willing to at least give the girl some eye candy.

Satori separated from her, biting on her lower lip for a brief moment before letting go. Y/n watched as Satori stood up and walked slowly to his wardrobe. In an attempt to reach for him, he finally noticed that he couldn't move, now the feeling of something pressing hard against her skin sinking in her head. She jerked her hands forward only to be stopped by the ropes tying her against the headboard, hee legs also tied.

She was completely vulnerable to Tendou. And the redhead loved it so much. Tendou approached her with lube in his hand, licking his lips as he looked at the state his girlfriend was in. "Now, I'm going to start with the real things baby, what is the safe word?" Y/n gulped and turned her head to the other side, trying to hide her flushed face from Satori. "S-strawberry". Tendou climbed on top of Y/n with a trail of kisses over her bare body until he got to her lips, caressing them with his thumb. He grabbed Y/n's chin and moved her head so they made eye contact "you're so good". He kissed his nose and sat at the edge of the bed, caressing slowly Y/n's tied thighs pulling the rope lightly before letting go of it, provoking a moan to come out of Y/n's lips.

He turned the vibrator all the way up once again, leaving the remote aside as he dripped his fingers with lube. "You're so pretty like this Y/n, now you can let your voice out. Let me hear you, sweetheart." Y/n didn't bother to waste a second, pants and moans drowning the entire room. "Yes, just like that". Tendou's fingers slowly entered the girl as his lips left kisses and hickeys all over the other girl's thighs.

Tendou's licked Y/n's clit, sucking and licking innards teasing way while his fingers moving in and out slowly as he started to step up his pace, his tongue now moving with his fingers at the same rhythm. "T-Tendou, go faste-er" at that Tendou chuckled, complying and going faster as the other girl commanded, his speed increased considerably, his tongue licking all over the sensitive skin as his fingers curled inside the petite girl.

Y/n moaned loudly, reaching her orgasm as she squirmed around, but the cum in the redhead's mouth didn't stop him from going on, his fingers touching the vibrator as he kept ramming them inside. "T-Tendo-oou" the girl didn't have any energy left to keep Tendou from doing whatever he desired, already giving up on fighting against him.

He pulled out his fingers along with the vibrator, his mouth finally leaving her lower zone. "Now now baby, we aren't finished are we?" He climbed on top of Y/n while he licked his fingers, leaving the vibrator somewhere in the bed. When his pelvis was in front of the other's face he leaned down one time to kiss on the top of her head. "Now now, do you want to suck master's dick? I know you do~ But... beg". He slowly unzipped his pants as the other girl whined, her half-lidded eyes looking at Tendou's fully erect member. "Please master, let me suck your dick, ah... I need it" Tendou chuckled and pressed his tip against the other's lips, pulling away when Y/n went to wrap her mouth around his dick. "Ah ah, not good enough miss, I know you can do better than... that." Y/n whined, trying to lick Tendou's length but not being able to reach it. "P-please master, I want to suck your big dick like the slut I am, I need to suck master clean, I l-love sucking you off". Tendou chuckled and pressed once again his dick against her lips, the h/c haired girl eagerly taking him in her mouth as Tendou's started moving slowly, Y/n's tongue wrapping around him. "You're so right, you are my slut, only mine, now be a good girl and let master face fuck you." Y/n let out a muffled moan of approval, nodding her head, and so Tendou picked up his pace rather quickly. He grabbed Y/n's head with his hands as his hips moved fast, making the other gag. He didn't stop, tears streaming down Y/n's face as she closed her eyes shut, letting Tendou fuck her face as he only moved his tongue. "Yeah, just like that, suck me off good with that pretty mouth of yours. How would everyone react if they saw you like this? Begging for my cock with your lustful eyes, no one would expect such an angel to be that way, wouldn't they?" Y/n moaned, her moans sending vibrations through Tendou's dick, who was quick to grab onto her hair and pull it, still keeping up her face until he was on his limit "fuck, so fucking good, that's right, you're my slut, my cock sucker, Aaah". He pulled out when he was about to come with a grin on his face, rubbing Y/n's lips with his thumb. "You look so pretty right now, just makes me want to fuck you even more~".

"Tendou, just fuck me already, please mmn" Tendou aligned his cock with Y/n's entrance, teasing it with his tip before actually pushing in. "That's not how you treat your master Y/n-chan. You will cum until you have nothing left~ that's for disrespecting master, honey." Y/n gulped, already regretting her decision, but there was no way in hell she was going to back down. Tendou leaned in for a kiss, not letting the h/c haired girl enter his mouth with her tongue. Tendou's hands found Y/n's h/c hair, tangling his fingers between their hair. When he accelerated, his hair pulling got stronger making Y/n moan against his lips. The shorter female was nibbling on Tendou's lips, trying to be granted entrance, but that only made the redhead growl and separate slightly so their lips barely touched provoking a whine from Y/n. "No kisses until I want to, honey".

He refused to kiss the desperate girl, his pace decreasing every time the girl tried to put her lips on top of his. Y/n didn't give up in her attempts to kiss the other, and that had Tendou pulling her hair harder until he had enough of the girl. He flipped the girl around putting him on all fours, his cock slamming back in as he pulled on the h/c hair. "Since it seems that my cute baby doesn't want to obey me, I will make them, what do you think about that Y/n?". The girl only shook her head, she wanted to kiss Tendou so badly but at the same time it was turning her on so much she didn't know what to do.

Tendou chuckles, his lips grazing Y/n's back as he started to kiss up her neck, leaving a trail of hickeys all over her back, bite marks covering practically all of her neck. He was going to claim her, and make her submit under him. The h/c haired girl couldn't contain herself anymore since Tendou continuously hit on his g-apot, whispering on her ears with a sickening sweet voice. "Oh baby girl, you came already? You still have more to endure though, so bare with me".

He kept fucking the girl, hitting constantly her sweet spots and abusing her sensitive neck. Tendou's hand found her clit and he started teasing and playing with it making the shorter female whimper aloud. She was being overworked, her pants getting heavier as she tried to suppress the embarrassing sounds with a pillow but failing miserably. "T-Tendou I can't, no more" she muttered lowly, Tendou's grin only widening and his hands gripped on her waist until the point it stung, probably going to leave a mark in no time. He didn't hold back, mercilessly ravaging the smaller female with his signature grin still plastered on his face. He loved every second of it. "P-Please no, I-it's too much!" "Oh baby, there's no way we can stop now". He only increased his pace, slamming his hips forwards and hitting the farthest places he could reach, a yelp coming out from the other. She felt another orgasm reaching, tears prickling her eyes and threatening to fall any second. Tendou never stopped hitting on her favourite places, making her cum not much after, the tears she tried to hold back flowing down her face. She was a mess.

Tendou came inside her, his pace slowing considerably before he opted for pulling out, cum dripping out of her insides. The red-head turned them around and Y/n put an arm up, covering half of her face. She was such a mess. "Do you realize how erotic you look right now? You're so naughty honey". Y/n averted her eyes, still flowing with tears from all the stimulation.

Tendou laid on the bed next to Y/n, who even if she had her eyes red and puffy while only being able to make out ragged pants still made energy to smile at Tendou who returned the gesture. "Sorry for not stopping, you didn't say the safe word, and besides, you look pretty when you cry". Y/n rolled her eyes before closing them, moving closer to Tendou. "You're such a sado." "And you're my little masochist," he chuckled " and now come on, let's get you cleaned up". Y/n groaned refusing to stand up while Tendou tried to drag her out. "No, stay with me. Clean up in the morning, I demand cuddles!" "Come on honey, you have to clean up we're all sweaty." Y/n groaned and turned away making the red head sigh. "Tell that to my poor ass, destroyed and shit." Tendou smiled and lay back down, wrapping his arms around Y/n. "Okay, but tomorrow first thing morning we clean up". He only received a hum before they both drifted off to sleep, covered in marks.


End file.
